


Love at First Sight

by sombrashe



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sombrashe/pseuds/sombrashe
Summary: hii!!! can I request octane x nurse! reader where octane meets them after an injury? :)
Relationships: Octane | Octavio Silva/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Love at First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from my [tumblr](https://apex-legends-champion.tumblr.com/)  
> 933 words :3

“Okay, we are all done here, make sure to keep that arm by your side. No unnecessary lifting.”

I smile as the boy nods and hops off the bench walking over to his mom and out the door. I follow suit soon after and place his files back into their respective bins, a sigh leaves me as I finally get to sit down, it’s been nothing but busy busy busy with the start of season two of the newly formed Apex Games.

Everyone who participates comes into my hospital, but it was those who thought they had a shot who really caught my attention. If it wasn’t for my close friend Ajay I would have my hands full after every fight with this rings fighters.

I appreciate her help, it almost makes dealing with the whining I get from people who don’t understand that their bodies aren’t made for constant stress bearable.

I open my eyes to an older nurse shaking my shoulder, I yawn and stretch standing up.

“You fell asleep, you have a patient waiting.”

I gasp, embarrassment burning the tips of my ears, grabbing my clipboard and a clean chart.

I look over as she clears her throat, a shake of her head and a quick switch of boards tells me she already did some of my job; “Room 213, hurry now.”

I read up as much as I can as I walk past doctors and nurses, over kids sprawled out in the middle of the hallway with no supervision and past carts filled with medical supplies.

“How is this person even still alive?” I whisper, knocking on door 213 before cracking it open to announce my presence even further.

I replace any worry with a smile as I walk softly but noticeably into the room; “Hello Mr… Silva, my name is y/n and I will be your nurse for this evening. What seems to be the problem?”

I clip the board on the end of the bed before looking up to assess the situation, my eyes widen and my face flushes with heat as I take in the bloody scene before me.

“Oh my goodness,” I clear my throat and walk over to the cart that was placed in the room for me “I see you’re pretty banged up. I should ask, can you speak?”

A raspy “sí, perfectly” comes from the man in the bed, coughing, and movement draws my focus from my tools back to him.

“Oh no, sir please stop moving.”

I rush back to him and place a gentle hand on his shoulder to lay him back down “Are you uncomfortable? Do you need another pillow, maybe less blanket?”

I keep my eyes level with his, he frowns and shakes his head with a wince “No, odio estar quieto. ¡estoy irritado!”

he huffs, fighting me to get up ‘Spanish?’ I sigh and cup his cheek looking into his eyes “sir, I really need you to stay still. You have blood practically covering the entirety of your face. I need to clean and check you to make sure there are no long-lasting damages, okay? Could you please do that for me? I promise I’ll be quick.”

I say as stern yet comforting as possible, I watch his hazel eyes frown before softening and with a defeated sigh he slides back into a propped lying position.

I grab a disinfectant wipe, checking his chart once more to make sure the nurse got his allergies ‘none, good.’ I get to work gently cleansing and destaining his face as much as possible; when I feel satisfied I get to work on checking his head and face for any injuries.

“So, what’s your status?”

He speaks softly, watching me with heavy eyes.

I raise an eyebrow and grab two packs of sutures and get to work sowing up the deep cut on his forehead.

“I’m sorry? I don’t think I understand the question.”

I‘m gentle as to not hurt him further.

“Right, are you single?”

‘That‘s bold.’ I pause for a second thinking of the best response before finishing up.

“I’m at a loss for words, I’ve never been asked out while on the job.”

I busy myself with cleaning up the blood that leaked from the stitches.

He allows me to finish before stretching and sitting up properly, “I was wondering if you were single, you’re quite bello and I was just wondering if you would like to go out on a date.”

Going against my wants, I turn towards him and with my nicest voice, I deny him.

“I’m very sorry Mr. Silva but you are my patient and therefore I am unable to go on a date with you.”

He smiles, seemingly understanding, turning to his bedside table and pulling out a notepad and pen from a bag. He writes something that I can’t see and folds it in half before handing it to me, I take it between slow fingers.

“Well, seeing as how I’ll probably be getting out of here later on tonight, I will no longer be your patient. If you change your mind then just give me a call, yeah?”

He closes his eyes and scratches around his stitches “Maldita sea, esto me picaHe huffs, flexing his hands.

“I could give you something if you are in any pain.”

I speak softly, my hands busy with cleaning up, he shakes his head and smiles towards me; “that’s very sweet of you but no, I’m fine. Thank you.”

I smile and nod, leaving with nothing but the Infamous Octavio Silva on my mind.


End file.
